Yearly Instinct
by BlueSand
Summary: CHAPTER 07 IS UP! The Untold Story...Yeah... Iknow....You'd probably Keelhaul me for the very late update....I'm very sorry mateys...
1. Jack's Instinct

Well, this is my very first fanfic that has been published. And it's the only one I made that was come from a movie because I used to write an anime fanfic. I hope that

you'll like it and make reviews about it. This is my first time to use "YOU" as one of the characters. And maybe you're wondering why my title "Yearly Instinct" is quite boring. 

Well, I guess you have to read it. Anyway, ENJOY!!!

By the way, thanks to Lassarielle for helping me to work with my story. ^_^'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC, not even the characters, not even YOU.

**********

The story is set 2 years after the grand adventure and everybody's lives went back to their normal course. William and Elizabeth wedded and had a child and our favorite Captain was at it again pillaging, plundering loathing and whatever else comes around into his mind. It was just a normal day at the Turner household when the door slammed open and in came a very roughish looking but stunningly handsome man.

"Good morning sir. May I help you?" said the maid who was cleaning in the middle of the entryway. 

The man who had entered walk closely to the maid and replied, "I'm looking for William Turner, me luv." 

Before the maid answers Elizabeth went out from the kitchen, busy talking to her butler. The man look at her and greeted, 

"Good Morning me lady. Do you by any chance know where your husband is?" 

Elizabeth turned to the man who asked and she was surprised, 

"Oh! Mr. Jack Sparrow! It's nice to see you again. Of what business do you both have in common?" 

Jack was little bit astounded that made his eyebrows rise, 

"Sink me! He didn't tell ye that he's coming with me?" 

Elizabeth, quite baffled, took a moment before she remembers, 

"Oh! He's upstairs." Jack at once thanked Elizabeth as he backs out and immediately ran upstairs. 

Jack opens the door near by the staircase,

"William??" he shouted as he entered the room. 

Will quickly response, "I'd be here. I'm just fixing my things." 

Jack walked inside the room and sat down at the bedside. 

While Jack's waiting for Will, he looks around the room and told his mate,

"Ey, Will, ye got a cozy room up here." 

Will just nodded while he puts his clothes in his baggage. Unexpectedly, a boy, about three years old, runs towards Jack. 

"Godfather!" cheerfully yells of the boy as Jack carries him and he let him sat in his lap. 

Jack joyfully asks the boy, "How are ye my li'l pirate?" 

The boy salutes and happily response to his godfather, "I'm fine Cap'n." 

All of a sudden, Will stop from what he's doing and look at them. 

"Oh no, he's not going to be a pirate." Will told them. 

Jack gives Will a sarcastic look and yelp, 

"Blimey! Why not! His father is a good pirate; his godfather is much better and very good-looking pirate. Why not he be a pirate?" 

Then the boy interrupt, "Yes daddy! Being a pirate will be fun! I'll have my own ship, have myself a crew and find treasures like uncle Jack! And have myself a beautiful wife." 

While the boy is talking Jack started to make faces. Will stood up turning to Jack, 

"With the rate that this is going I think that you are more of a father to my child than me." 

Jack sighed, "Can't help it Will, the kid's got taste and he has his godfather's sense of adventure." 

William was astonished, "I thought you hated kids?" 

Jack look straight at William and replied with a smile, "Well then Will, You're child is the first one I ever will like." 

The boy laughs and Will seems to be more baffled. Jack puts down the child and stood up and changed the topic, 

"Well, I think that you're shoved up a lot of thing in there. Shall we?"

Will said goodbye to his son and pick up his luggage and leaved the room. Jack, still in the room, kneels down in front of Will's son and whispered, 

"When yer father and I returned I'll give ye something." 

The boy was really happy when heard that, 

"Thank you godfather Jack!" After that Jack also leaves the room. 

Jack and Will both reached the hallway and Elizabeth was there waiting for them. 

"Are you leaving already?" Elizabeth exclaimed. 

Both Jack and Will stopped beside the main door. Will replied, 

"Yes, but I'll be back after a few months." 

Jack smiles at Elizabeth as he interrupts, 

"Don't worry me lady, I'll keep on eye on him." then he gave her a wink, 

but Elizabeth gives them an unsatisfied look, "Ok…Take care both of you." 

The two freebooters immediately leaves the house as Elizabeth yell, "And no rum for you MR. WILL TURNER!" 

"Ok!" Will replied, as they both fade out in Elizabeth's sight. 

Jack and Will went down to Port Royale and they quickly boarded to the Black Pearl. Jack yelp to his crew, 

"Smarty there men! (Meaning: Hurry up!) We're heading back to Tortuga!" 

The crew roars out, "AYE!" 

The Black Pearl without delay leaves the shores of Port Royale.

Will asks Jack, "Why we're heading to Totuga? I thought we're heading to the east?" 

Jack bluntly replies, "Coz' I have my yearly instinct. Savvy?" and he leaves Will and started to sing while walking merrily towards the steering wheel. 

Will mutters, "What's yearly instinct? Jack has been acting strangely since this morning." 

Surprisingly, Gibbs appeared from his back and asked, "Do ye want to know why and Cap'n's yearly instinct is?" 

Will turned around to Gibbs and promptly respond, "Make it count."  

Will and Gibbs walked away from the helm and walk thru the hull. As they reach the hull Gibbs started to tell Will, "It's all started when he's still a young lad 

and when he had first met that bonnie lass."

******Flashback******

Tortuga was been like that ever since, crowdie, noisy, full of whore in every corner of the street and arguing people and you can smell rum all over the place. It's typical day for 

young Jack yet this is the day he'll never forget. Children were outside the streets playing different game. The young Jack Sparrow was busy playing with his friends inside their family's manor.  Jack ran and climbed at a large rock, raising his right hand holding a wooden sword and shouted, 

"I be Capt. Jack Sparrow the greatest pirate among all!!" 

All of his playmates supported him. Out of the blue, a young blonde girl, one of his playmates, giggly response, 

"And I'll be your lovely wife!" 

Jack looked at the girl and smiled. His smile is the sweetest smile you'd ever seen in Tortuga, of course he still don't have his several gold teeth. But, another young girl, also one of his playmates, breaks off, 

"No! I'll be his lovely wife!"  and the blonde girl looks madly at her and started an argument. 

Jack jumps off the large rock and went between the two girls, 

"Stop will ye… Ye two will be me lovely wives."  The two girls stopped from arguing and they giggly look at Jack. 

Unexpectedly, one of Capt. Sparrow, Jack's father, was running towards Sparrow's Manor, 

"Cap'n Sparrow! Sail oh! I think the post is under attack!" he barked out. 

Capt. Sparrow, a muscled man, full of tattoos in his arm and with thick mustache, came out from the door of the manor and commands his crew,

"Man your posts!!! We can't afford to be caught off guard the ship is unmanned."  

Captain's voice was big and loud. All his men heard the command and roared, 

"Aye! Cap'n!"  Captain Sparrow's men scrambles out and shouting the captain's command. 

The ship is drawing near the rocky shores of Tortuga. Jack runs to his father and he right away asks,

"What's going on father?"  

Capt. Sparrow replied without looking at his son, "We're under attack." 

Jack couldn't believe that Tortuga was under attack despite of no one knows where it is except for the pirates. Capt. Sparrow quickly grabs Jack's hand and went inside the manor. He hides his son to the trapdoor, 

"Stay here and don't ye make any noise." said Capt. Sparrow. But Jack, seemed a little excited, refuses to hide, 

"But I don't like to hide in here. I want to fight! I 'm already a big pirate" 

What had Jack said made his father retorted, "Do what I say! Yer me only son!"

 Jack gazes to his father and quietly obeyed. Jack's father closed the trap door and hurriedly went to the port. All of Capt. Sparrow's crew and the townspeople gathered at the port as they watch the ship draws near. They raise their weapons and prepared to attack. One man noticed that there's something not right and he asked Captain Sparrow,

"The white galleon ship is very near. Why isn't attacking us?" 

Capt. Sparrow gradually replied, "I don't know for sure their intentions but keep yerselves ready." 

The purely white huge ship dock at the port and the gangplank was dropped. A tall fair skinned man wearing quite unusual clothing went down the ship. 

Abruptly, that strange man spoke, "Ahoy! There in land!" 

Everyone was shocked of what they had listened to. One of Captain Sparrow's crew asked,

"Blimey! Would ye be attacking our port by any chance?" 

The peculiar man got puzzled yet he smiled and responded, "Hmm… you thought we'll be attacking you?!" 

Another man barked out, "Aren't ye?" 

The man seemed to be laughing however he still replied,

"No, Mateys! We're not. We're also pirates. We're here to buy us some supplies." And he showed a friendly smile. 

Capt. Sparrow came closer to the strange man and he asks, 

"There's no honor amongst thieves! Why would we let you dock here with only just an assurance that you are a pirate?"  

The strange man answered, "If a name can make all the difference" looking around as he talks, 

"Then I be Captain Miguel Gonzalez from the Asian seas off the southeast." 

Capt. Sparrow was amazed he looks at the white ship and said, "Shiver me timbers! Is this ship I'm looking at The Pearl of the Orient seas?" 

Then Capt. Gonzalez looks at Captain Sparrow and proudly says, "Aye! Isn't she a bonnie!" 

After that unusual happening, Capt. Sparrow was joyfully invited Capt. Gonzalez to have some swings of rum together. Capt. Gonzalez gladly accepted the request of his new comrade. 

"I can take ye inside me ship if ye fancy?"  Captain Gonzalez asked inviting Capt. Sparrow hospitably. 

"That would be an invite to remember. I'll be sure to do that sometime." replied Capt. Sparrow with keen interest. 

Going to some local pub of Captain Sparrow's choosing, the two ordered a couple of exquisite rum. 

"Now Cap'n this is the best part about being in me lovely Tortuga. You got to have a taste of this sweet rum that is renowned in the whole world over." said Captain Sparrow with enthusiasm, while Captain Gonzalez takes a big swig and lets out a loud burp. 

"Indeed it is sweet, m' not the one to brag but me country also boasts a drink that is as sweet as yer rum." 

Remarked Captain Gonzalez with pride while he brought out two medium-sized porcelain jars from his bag.

"What's that?" asked Captain Sparrow curiously. 

"This here is what we call Lambanog. Originally made in me country" 

Placing the dark blue bottle at the table. "And this is called sake." 

Placing the tall dark red bottle beside the other one. "You won't be minding me if I take a swig from this, would ye?" 

Asked Captain Sparrow while taking a gulp on the dark blue bottle. "Not at all mate, not at all!" replied the jovial pirate generously. 

As the tall pirate drank his own share of Lambanog, Captain Sparrow suddenly felt a rush of heat through his body. 

"I can feel the fireworks in this mate!" exclaimed Captain Sparrow. "Here, why don't ye try Sake. Though this be a li'l softer than the former. By the way, this came from a land called Japan, far in the east." Handing Sparrow the other bottle.  

"Yeah, that Lambanog ye gave me was pretty strong! It almost kicked the hell out of me heart. I need a little breather."

It took them almost the whole day drinking up all the liquor they had and as soon as they finished, Captain Sparrow offered the jolly pirate to stay at his place telling him drunkenly that he has a lot of vacant rooms for honored guests such as him. 

"Aye thanks Capitan! Hic! I would love to stay Hic! As an honored guest in the house of such as ye, Hic! But before that I need to Hic! Pick up me daughter first in me ship Hic! 

She might be worried sick bout me Hic!" Replied the drunken captain of the Pearl of the Orient. Having decided upon the matter, the two went to the port barely able to walk straight. 

You impatiently wait for your father to return while standing at the port beside your docked ship. The two drunken captains reached the white ship safely. You saw them swaying as walk towards you. You hurriedly run to your father and help him. You promptly tell your dearly father, 

"Thank God you're here already. I'm really worried about you. Where have you been?"  

Your father seems didn't understand what you say instead he drunkenly replied, 

"Oh, hic! I want ye to meet hic! me new comrade. Hic! He's Captain Sparrow" 

You lowered your head a sign of respect and you response, "Pleased to meet you…Captain Sparrow. I'm______(**your name**)" 

After picking you up and introducing him to Captain Sparrow, who was at that moment also drunk, they started towards Captain Sparrow's Manor at the far outskirt of the town. Though the two pirates can barely walk and think right, somehow they managed to reach the manor. Arriving at the manor in one piece, they were greeted by Sparrow's men and were accompanied inside. Once inside the reception hall, Sparrow called for his son, 

"JACK!! We have Visitors! Hic!" looking around, "Where could that son of mine be? Hic! JACK!! Where are you?" 

As he called for his son, one of his attendants reminded him that he ordered his son to hide somewhere in the manor. Moments later, the floor below Captain Sparrow's left foot started moving. Removing his foot away from that particular part of the floor revealed the trapdoor where he told his son, Jack to hide. 

"Ey! What ye doin' there?" asked Capt Sparrow. 

"Don't ye remember that yer the one who told me to hide here earlier father?" Jack responded a bit bewildered. 

"Huh? I don't remember meself saying that!" replied his father drunkenly. 

"Of course ye wouldn't remember, ye're drunk!" hollered Jack to his father. 

They were almost on to each other when Jack realized that they had visitors. 

"Father, why didn't ye tell me that we have visitors!" exclaimed Jack.

"Forgive me honored guests for being, uh rude as to ignore you. I forgot to introduce you to my one and only dear son and heir to my heritage of piracy, I mean to my 

possessions! Hic! Jack Sparrow." presenting his son to his honorary guests.

"And Jack, I want you to meet our visitors, Captain Miguel Gonzalez and his daughter, uh-" said jack's father, forgetting to ask bout Captain Gonzalez's daughter's name. 

" _____(**your name**) ,_____(**your name again**) Gonzalez. My daughter. Hic! Don't let her dainty look fool ye, she's much experienced than she seems to be. And I am sure that

she'll make a fine pirate like her good ol' father Hic! So I suggest you don't be softening there boy or else she'll kick your ars til they kiss the moon! HarghHarghHarghic!" Bragged the buoyant pirate. 

"Father! You're embarrassing me!" replied the charming lass (which is you in the process.) bashfully while Jack stares at you dumbfounded the whole time, blushing a bit. 

"Nice to meet you, Jack Sparrow." You said to Jack with a friendly voice. 

Your sweet voice reached Jack's ears that made him back to his senses. He approaches and he stretches his shaking hand to you,

"It's …me plea…sure…" with a trembling voice. You reached his hand and you felt his hands shaking. You lightly shake hand with him and you're still smiling at him. It made him a 

lot nervous but that not last long…

******End of the Flashback******

_***Here's the first chapter of my fanfic. And I know it's very long but I hope you enjoy reading it.  I'm expecting your reviews about this chapter of my story. So, I'll know if I should continue the story or not. Thanks! ^_^_


	2. The Black Pearl

Yes! It's another chapter of my fanfic. Maybe, you're wondering I did some change even in the first chapter, because I noticed it was a little bit crowded. So I fixed it and 

giving it some eye rests. Anyways, thanks for your reviews and encouragements. It inspired me to work for another chapter. Thanks again! ^_^

Thanks to Babs for editing and again to Lassarielle!!! (Did I get the right spelling?)

Disclaimer: Same as the last time.

Here it goes…

**********************

Gibbs ends the story, "From then on, Captain Jack Sparrow got his yearly instinct. He fell in love at the first sight of that bonnie lass." 

Will get into it. He seemed a bit skeptical about it so he decided to ask, 

" How did Jack fell in love so easily? He doesn't seem the type to be like that. All I know is that he's a womanizer." 

"He only does that to have some fun. Ye know how the Cap'n is." Gibbs responded. 

But Will was still interested about Jack's past and the girl he loves so he questioned Gibbs a little further,

"What does the girl look like? What made Jack fell in love with her? I mean with all due respect to our friend, Jack? That womanizer? Fell in love?"

When out of the blue, a familiar voice spoke from behind, 

"She is the most beautiful lady in all Tortuga! No! The whole world! She broke me heart when she left. There is not a day that I don't think about her smile. Her beautiful hair, her warm embrace and sweet kisses of her supple lips… Which is of course, all in me an imagination." 

Will and Gibbs were startled to see the Captain standing behind them with a sarcastic smile slightly showing some of his gold teeth glittering brightly due to the sun's rays. 

"Gibbs! How long have I known ye?" Jack asked in a somewhat angry tone. 

"Forever Cap'n…", replied Gibbs in a patronizing manner.   

"Then I should know if me first mate is tellin' me a bloody lie!" Jack responded while walking closely to Gibbs.

"Sorry Cap'n…The kid is just being curious." Explained Gibbs in a cautious tone. 

Jack decided to join the conversation of the two pirates. Gibbs bowed his head in shame as soon as Jack sat with them. Jack, altering his mood, asked Will, 

"Ye want to know what really happened? About the Black Pearl?" 

Both Will and Gibbs nodded with keen interest so Jack decides to share the story with them,

" Well, our second encounter took a very long time… Yup, a very long time indeed…" staring at the horizon melancholic as he continue to narrate the story. 

"Indeed me dream of being a pirate came true except for the part that I am suppose to be a captain if it weren't only for my father's unfortunate fate that got him into 

gibbet, along with the destruction of his ship that was suppose to be inherited by me!" Jack narrated in a frustrated tone. 

"I started out as a deck swabber then a cabin boy. I thought me whole life was be a cabin boy until one day me Cap'n's ship got attacked." Jack continued.

******Flashback******

Jack still narrating his story…

It was a cold damp evening and almost everyone was already taking a good day's rest except for me who was still unto my chores when it happened. I was up to finish cleaning the lower deck area when I heard shouting coming from atop the main deck. As I rushed to see what was causing the ruckus, I saw pirates pillaging our ship and killing everyone who resisted. Another pirate ship was attacking the ship where I am. You can hear swords relentlessly clashing at one another, sounds of gun firing, cannon balls wrecking through the ship, and the screams of people getting hurt and a few dying. There was chaos everywhere. It was deafening and frightening at the same time. Both ships were almost destroyed in the encounter. Unfortunately, the ship where I was got sank. Only a few managed to survive and luckily I was one of them. I was able to get unto some floating plank of wood. Despite the fact that the night was chilling cold I was able to sleep.  It was already morning when I awoke. I felt my skin burning due to the scorching heat of the sun. I was starting to think that that might be the end of my life on this earth. After spending a few hours there hopelessly waiting for rescuers, a white galleon ship suddenly appeared. And I saw a few tender being lowered heading my way.

 "They must be pirates…" 

I thought in despair. As they came nearer, I saw that they're with their captain though I wasn't able to make out his face due to my hazy vision but he seems familiar to me. As they recovered my limp half-conscious body I heard the captain saying in what seems to be a feminine voice, 

"By heaven's name! Isn't this the son of Captain Sparrow!?" 

With that the Captain immediately commanded his men to get me to the ship. When I was already at the peak of my recovery, the Captain immediately checked me out and

was surprised to see who I really was, 

" Well I'll be damned! It's the son of Captain Sparrow! How in god's name did you end up back there? You're supposed to be with your father sailing the seas! What has happened to him? Is he in good condition?" asked the captain who by the way was a bonnie lass with fine features and a rather unique outfit. Yup. HE was a SHE! Then one her crew asked bout me name. 

"He looks gorgeous." Commented the crewmember in earnest admiration who also seems to be a girl. 

"He's mister Jack Sparrow, the son of my father's friend way back in Tortuga." Said the Captain. 

After a few moments, I was able to sit up, "Ey …where am I? Is this what they call heaven?"  I muttered.

The captain looks directly at my face and said, 

"Nice to see you again Mr. Jack Sparrow. It's been a very long time since we last met."  To my amazement, I stood up and looked around. I noticed that the ship was purely white. And the crew, even the Captain himself were all female. Most of them crew wear white uniform. The ship in particular was familiar to me. But I can't quite remember where. 

"Who are ye? And how did ye know me name? Am I gotten really famous already with women?"  I asked a bit bewildered. 

The Captain of the ship gave a slight laugh at me and finally introduced her name, "I'm (**your name**) Gonzales. Don't you remember? We've already met way back in Tortuga when my father was still the captain of this ship." 

Trying to recall everything I asked again, "Ye? Yer (**your name**)? Is that really ye?"  

 "Yes, I am! And now…Mr. Jack Sparrow, welcome to my darling ship, The Pearl of the Orient!" replied the beautiful captain with enthusiasm. 

(Yes! You're the captain of the ship! Are you amazed? Sorry…anyway back to the story.) 

After that, I took another look at her (which was you).  Wearing a light blue bandana and a white sleeveless top tucked in your pants. You appear to be a little bit manly. Getting myself to completely remember her, I leaped off towards her and knelt down in front of her as I took her hand for me to kiss as a sign of courtesy. 

"I'm very pleased to see ye again, me luv." I said as I stood up graciously.

"Same with me Mr. Jack Sparrow." She replied back while bowing in return as a sign of respect, which I find rather odd.  Anyways, the both of us have our own upbringing 

with regards to our culture so who cares? (Unless you do.)

"I think you should change your clothes and treat your wounds first before we get all sentimental and romantic here you know." She (which is you don't forget!) said with 

concern after a few moments of silence. Later she turned to her crew and motioned them to bring me to the guest room near the Captain's cabin. 

"I'll be seeing you tonight Mr. Sparrow… to dinner that is."  She told me before bidding farewell to attend to her duties leaving me alone in the room where I was to stay. __

Inside the room, I was able to find a few appropriate clothes to wear for our dinner later that evening kept inside the cabinet. I was awestruck when I found a number of different clothing which must be from the eastern lands, almost all kinds of outfit ranging from men's wear to women's get up. One by one, I took them out of the closet and examined them. It took me quite some time to be able to decide on what to wear at that evening. 

" Blimey! How can I choose from this selection?! Each one looks kinda weird!" I exclaimed dumbfounded. 

" But hey, this is my chance to hit on the lassie (YOU) so I must at the least look good! Might as well throw everything in this thing!"

I thought with anticipation. "Well, Here goes nothing!"

While I was busy deciding what clothes to put on, I heard a knock at the door. Stopping to see who it was, I saw a crewmember carrying a fairly big box 

"I suggest you wear this. I'm sure this will look good on you. I am pretty certain that the captain will like it."  She told me while handing the box to me. 

"By the way I'm Maria. If you need anything just call me. I'll be here outside."  She added. She immediately left as soon as I thanked her for her concern. 

Quickly opening the box, I found what I was looking for. 

" Well, shiver me timbers! THIS is much better!"  I muttered to myself relieved. 

It was a Noble man's outfit. The one I've been looking for. With all the excitement, I quickly removed my worn out clothes and gave myself a good day's bath while singing a shanty. As soon I got finished, I instantly put on the fresh noblemen's clothes. It took me quite a while before I got accustomed in wearing such clothing. Furthermore, it's just my first time to wear decent clothes. Moreover, the scarf gave me a hard time putting it on. It took me a few tries to get it right, IF I even got it right that evening!

While I was struggling to wear the scarf correctly I heard a beautiful music. It was coming from outside the window. Looking out from my room, I saw her holding something. Somewhat of a stick and one of its ends was placed in her mouth. Though the melody was short, it made me pause for a while making me forget about my scarf for the meantime. After that, I continue to tie my scarf. 

"BEGAD! THIS is more than difficult than I thought it would be!" I thought to myself a bit agitated.

When evening came, Maria went to my room to inform me that dinner was already served and the captain (Yes, that's you and don't you ever forget it!)  

was already waiting for me.

"Mr. Sparrow, dinner is ready. The Captain awaits your presence." Said Maria courteously. 

Maria accompanied me to the Captain's Cabin. My heart was pounding really fast as I walk closely towards the Captain's Cabin. It's the first time I felt uneasy and for the first time looked neat. My hands were starting to sweat and I was almost out of myself imagining what a night with the Captain would look like. We reached the poop deck where the Captain's cabin was located. After escorting me, Maria went back to her other duties and left me there standing beside the door. As I carefully opened the door, I was surprised to see the Captain dressed in a fairly different manner compared to the first time I saw her. 

"Sink me!" I muttered to myself. She wears a crimson red French dress with elaborately embroidery of jewels and gems. Her hair tied with dainty braids that 

look good on her. She looks like a French noble woman on her get up. But she seemed somewhat uncomfortable with it. She was standing near the window looking outside 

when I entered the room. 

"Good evening to ye, me luv."  I greeted her courteously tipping my hat. 

Bowing down in a European manner, she greeted me back in return, "Why, Mr. Sparrow? You look different tonight."

As I was escorting her to her seat, she noticed that my scarf wasn't tied properly.

"Jack." she called unto me. "What seems to be the matter, me luv?" I asked.

"Your scarf is not properly fixed." she pointed out. "Let me help you" she said as she tied my scarf appropriately, while smiling at me sweetly. I could have sworn that THAT 

smile made me turn red.  She's few inches away from me and I could smell her sweet Jasmine scented perfume. After she finished tying up the scarf, we both sat at last to start our romantic dinner. When the first course of dish was served she and I begun to eat. 

"I heard ye playn' a song earlier."  I teased her.

"Oh… you heard me practicing. Sorry for disturbing you." she apologized.

"Oh! No… I find it very relaxin'. What do ye call for the thing ye used to play it?" I asked with interest.

"That's called a bamboo flute. My father taught me how to use it." she replied.

"How's yer father anyway?" asked Jack.

"He's already gone." She responded a bit of sadness in her tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. " I answered apologetically.

"How about your father?" She asked in return.

"He was hanged by the Gibbet" reply Jack.

"I'm sorry." She answered sadly.

"Well, we're the same." Reply Jack. 

After our memorable dinner, I had a good night's rest. The next morning we finally reached the pier of a city located in the land called Singapore. There were many merchant ships docked at the pier and her family owned a number of ships there. As soon as we got off the Pearl of the Orient, she immediately headed towards one of the ships docked at the pier. "What can you say about this ship? Do you like it?" she asked enthusiastically while staring at the ship in wonder. 

"Of course I like it! I mean if I had such ship, I'd be the happiest corsair the briny deep!" I replied with vigor.

"My brother owns that ship." Stated the bonnie lass (You). Upon hearing those words, I let out a sigh of disappointment. 

"Unfortunately my brother isn't interested about it. So, you can have it." She said smiling. "Begad! Are ye sure? You're… kiddin' me out of me 

boots right?" I asked incredulously. 

"Why? Don't you like it? If you don't I'll just give it to someone else…" she teased me. "No! I want it! I just couldn't believe what I'm hearin'!" I replied ecstatically.

"Then start believing! Starting this day you will be the Captain of that ship, The Black Pearl." She said.

*******end of flashback*******

"So that's the long story how I got my darlin' ship!" Jack finished the story. 

"So, you really do owe her this ship." Said Will. Jack stood up. "Yes, I do. And I have to repay it somehow. She's the only lass that I love and respect." 

Jack replied in a calm voice. 

"Well, if you didn't met her…have you imagined how your life would be?" Will asked Jack curiously. 

"I'll be bilge-sucking shark-bait freebooter!" Jack exclaimed in disgust.

Will still asks questions, "You truly love her, right? Then… When was the last time you met her?"

Jack recalls, then he bluntly responded.  "Hmm…When she gave me this ship… about 20 years ago."

Will was so surprised that made him stood up. "What?! 20 years you've never seen each other?!" he yelled in disbelief.

"I told you… I truly love her." Said Jack.

Gibbs finally talked, " Cap'n had his yearly instinct so he goes back to Tortuga the same as with her but they never cross paths."

Jack nodded in agreement.   

"Well its getting' late, I guess we should have our dinner and rest for tomorrow morning we'll be in Tortuga."  He added before leaving them behind. 

_***This is the end of my second chapter. Thank you for reading it and I hope you like it and please send me your reviews._

_I use some pirate words. So, here are the words that I used with their meanings. In case you didn't know._

BILGE-SUCKING: A very uncomplimentary adjective.

BONNIE: beautiful

BRINY DEEP: The ocean.

FREEBOOTER: Another term for pirate.

GIBBET: a wooden structure resembling a gallows from which bodies of executed criminals were hung for public view 

GALLEON: a large sailing ship having three or more masts, lateen-rigged on the aftermasts and square-rigged on the fore and mainmasts; used as a warship or for trade LASS : used to address someone younger; girl or lady. 

POOP DECK: The highest deck at the aft end of a large ship.

SHANTY: Sea song.

SHARK-BAIT: A worthless or lazy sailor or pirate.

TENDER: a small boat, towed or carried by a ship


	3. Cross paths

Here's another chapter. Thank you again for those who review my story. I hope you'll continue reading my fanfic. 

^_^

Thanks to them again….. ^_^ You know who you are…

THANK YOU!!!!! to:

**Ebony**

**Dreamy-Butterflies**

**nicole297**

**Lassarielle**

**Honestly-Rachel**

**Dragan**

**Blucherrieblossoms – You like Anime? MEEEE TOOO!**

**Spanish-eyes**

For reading and reviewing my fic!

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter

**********

   On that same night, you and your ship, the Pearl of the Orient headed to Tortuga. On your way there, you had an unfortunate encounter with the cruel pirate, Captain Barbossa with his new ship, Jabberwock. A fierce battle between your crew and captain Barbossa's crew ensued, with him gaining the upper hand. 

The battle wasn't going well in your part. Many of your crew had already been killed and some are gravely wounded. While parrying some of your oppressor's mugging, someone attacked you from behind. Two well built pirates, each wielding a huge and cruel looking cutlass relentlessly attacked you. Despite your small size compared to the pirates, you still managed to defend yourself against them.

"How can I possibly win against this two pirates?" you muttered to yourself. Though you are a very skilled fighter, they are still unbeatable. Thinking of a strategy to defeat the brutes you decided to back a few paces. After a few consecutive strikes you manage to beat the other one with your sword technique leaving you with one pirate left and you, exhausted and gravely wounded. 

Though your white clothes are already covered with blood and some of your body parts are with filled bruises, you never ceased fighting. Seeing an advantage to beat the last one, you slowly positioned yourself. But before you were able to take that step, someone captures you from behind. 

"I got ye! I think yer the Cap'n of this ship are ye not?" said a rough voice from behind. 

"Let's take this bonnie lass to our Cap'n." Said the muscled pirate. 

"Let me go!" you yelled trying to break free from the grasp of the pirate who's holding you captive. 

The two pirates held both of your arms and dragged you along the way. 

"Gangway!!!" shouted the muscled pirate walking across the battlefield.

(Get out of my way! – in pirate language)

"The Captain wants to see ye." Said the one eyed pirate holding your left arm. 

"Why? You've already got all that you've wanted!" you exclaimed furiously. But the two pirates holding you just gave you an infuriating look and just tighten their grasp. 

You felt your arms being stretched as if they're gonna be torn apart. You can almost feel their greasy bodies touch yours. 

"Get your dirty hands off me you scurvy dogs!!!" you yelp as you try to struggle free from them.

"This bonnie lass knows how to talk like a pirate!" said the one eyed pirate.

Stopping near the starboard of your ship, there you saw a man standing in front of you. You can't identify who he was or even what he's wearing because there was no source of light to illuminate the area, even the moonlight can't share a bit of illumination because of the dark clouds covering it. You were pushed towards him,

"Good evening Miss. **Your name**Gonzalez. I never thought that I'd see ye again after such a long time. And you're still as beautiful as ever." Said the man with the big irritating husky voice. 

Shocked upon hearing the man's voice, you try to remember where you heard that voice and a few moments later, the dark clouds covering the moonlight finally swept away by a strong wind. You saw a man standing right in front of you. His hair, mustache and goatee are almost gray and he's wearing a black outfit and hat with feather. Then you realized who he was. 

"You? Barbossa?! What do you want from me!" you snarled at him. 

"Aye, me dear captain." Barbossa calmly said while brushing his goatee with his fingers.

"Well, I've got all yer treasures yet I still don't have what I've been looking for: The Eye of Atlantis." He continues. 

"How…how did you know that I have it?" you asked him looking directly to his face.

"Oh! Didn't your father told ye that I was with him when he got the Eye of Atlantis?" replied Barbossa mocking you. 

You tried to lunge towards him but the pirates held you firmly on the ground.

"My father will not trust someone like you!" you shouted in rage. 

"Aye, true. That was the reason why I killed yer father. I gave him a shot right through his chest." Said Barbossa while sneering at you. 

Your blood boiled after hearing those words making you want to kill him right there on the spot if only not for the pirates holding you back.

"Now my deary, could you tell me where you hid the Eye of Atlantis?" asked Barbossa maliciously touching your face with his bony fingers. 

"Even if I knew where it is I won't tell you!" you cried in resentment, gritting your teeth like hell. 

"Well, I guess you wouldn't share us where you hid it. I'll just probably maroon you right here." replied Barbossa deviously. 

"Besides, your ship is probably better off with me." He added with a wicked taste of enthusiasm. 

Your eyes widened upon hearing these words. You tried to break free because you really want to slash him and send him to Davy Jone's Locker but those scurvy freebooters won't let you go.  

"Men, I would like to announce to all of you that our lovely captain will walk the plank."  Barbossa commanded.

A number of pirates grabbed you pushing you to the plank. 

"I guess I'll be the one who'll find the Eye of Atlantis." Said Barbossa wickedly. 

"Curse you! Barbossa!" you yell out your anger.

"By the way, we're the same. I was killed by your sweetheart, Jack Sparrow." He added before kicking you off the plank. 

You fell to the cold waters of the sea. When you resurfaced, you could hear them laugh annoyingly.

Seeing a floating barrel nearby, you immediately swam towards it. You heard Barbossa shouted, 

"I wish I could meet you again, that is if the sharks won't make ye their dinner." making everyone in the ship roared to laughter. 

Your heart sank while you watched your ship and the Jabberwock sail away leaving you behind alone in the middle of the sea with no hope of salvation. 

By the next morning, the island of Tortuga can already be seen. Jack came out from his cabin, 

"What a beautiful mornin'! I 'ope that I can finally see ye there, me luv!" he said stretching his arms. 

Will and the others also came out. Jack saw Will also stretched his arms. 

"Good mornin' Will." Jack greeted happily. 

"Good Morning Jack." Will responded. 

"Is that you Jack?" Will asked dumbfounded looking at Jack from head to foot and then circling around him. 

"Aye? Is there something wrong with me?" asked Jack. 

"Nothing… I was just surprised to see you newly bathe." replied Will Turner. 

"Oh…It's because last night me whole body itches." Said Jack. 

After a few moments, Jack's crew prepared the ship to dock. Will helped untie the ropes. 

"Jack, those beads are still on your bandana. Don't you get annoyed wearing that?" Will asked Jack in wonder. 

"Nope. These beads always remind me the number of times I missed to see her. She always makes it a point to leave one bead in the big ol' oak tree whenever 

she visits Tortuga." Replied Jack.

"Oh…How sweet of her." commented Will. 

As soon as the Black Pearl reached the port of Tortuga, Jack immediately jumps off from his ship asking a man nearby, "Has the Pearl of the Orient docked here already?" Looking at Jack with a hint of annoyance,

"Can ye see any white ship here?" asked the drunken man sarcastically. 

"No." Jack replied waving his head.

"Then that means that the Pearl of whatever has not been here!" Yelp the drunken man before leaving Jack. 

"Well, I guess I have to stay here for quite some time." Jack mumbled to himself. 

Will walked down to the port carrying his luggage looking around. 

"Tortuga hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here."  Thought Will.

While looking towards the seashore he happened to see a barrel floating with someone clinging on to it he thought to be a woman. Without a minute's thought he quickly informed Jack of this.

"Jack! Come over here! I want you to see this! I think there's someone out there!" Pointing at the barrel's direction. 

Upon hearing this, Jack quickly jumps into the water to he rescue. When Jack reached the barrel, he saw a gravely wounded unconscious woman wearing a white garment with her face covered by her black hair. Removing the hair from the woman's face he was flabbergasted to see who the girl really was. 

"BEGAD! It's her!" Jack exclaimed. 

With all of his might Jack carried your unconscious body back to the surface and laid you on the rocky shores. He checks your wrists to see if there's any pulse present and was relieved to feel it beating. 

"Thank god, she's alive." he sighed in relief. Jack told Will to get some blankets for your soaking wet body. 

As soon you heard Jack's voice, you opened your eyes though you still had a hard time seeing due to your blurry vision caused by over exhaustion, you were quite pretty sure that the voice belonged to your beloved Jack but decided to ask anyway if that was truly him, hoping that this wasn't just a dream and your truly awake. 

"Is that you Jack?" you asked weakened. 

Jack placed his arms around you and lays your head to rest in his arms. 

"Aye' its me. What happened to you, me luv?" asked Jack deeply concerned. 

Though you want to tell him everything that happened, your too weak and exhausted to speak up. You shiver as you feel the cold wind touched your body. After a while, Will arrived handing Jack a thick blanket that he immediately wrapped around your bruised and cold body.  Despite your weakened state, you were still able to give him one of your sweetest smile then after a few moments, everything went black…

You woke up finding yourself inside a large room lying on a warm bed and with Jack sitting beside you. Furthermore you realized that your wounds were already tended and they are now covered with thick bandages. 

"How's yer feelin', me luv?" asked Jack with worried voice. 

"Much better." You managed to reply. Finishing the last of the bandages he asks you again if you want to eat, offering you a bowl of warm soup. 

"Yes. Thank you." You replied thankfully. He helped you in eating the soup. 

It surprised you to see Jack not asking anything with regards to what happened except for the things concerned at the present moment. And it made you feel happy and secure in your heart, especially whenever he looks at you.  

After finishing your soup, Jack placed the empty bowl back to the tray then you broke the silence. 

"So, How are you?" you asked.  

"I'm fine." Jack answered with a sweet smile. As you stared at Jack's face something caught your eyes.

"So it's true." You said. 

"What's true? Me Luv" he asked confused. 

"You kept it." you answered. 

"Kept what?" he asked again dumbfounded. 

"Those beads that I always leave at the branch of the old oak tree." You replied. 

"Oh! These?" he said while touching the beads dangling at the right side if his face.

"Let's just say I knew where to look and besides, there's no other beads like these ye can find here in Tortuga." Jack continues. 

"I'm glad to know that you kept each one of them."  You said gratefully. 

Jack smiles at you again when all of a sudden touches your face with his fingers, he attempt to kiss you but a knock from the door was heard. 

"Come in" said Jack putting down his hand away from your face.  

The door slowly opened and Will and Anamaria carefully entered the room.

"Anamaria is here to lend some fresh clothes for her." Said Will. 

"Who's that young man?" you asked looking at Will.

"He's William Turner. Husband of Port Royale Gonvernor's daughter." stated Jack introducing Will to you. 

"Pleased to meet you. Ms. **Your Name **Gonzalez. Jack had already told me about you and your arrival here." Said Will politely. 

"Oh… Nice to meet you too Will Turner. Don't be so gallant, feel free to be casual." You said to Will.

"Ahem…excuse us for a minute." Anamaria interrupts. " I still have to change her clothes."  Pushing the Will and Jack to the door.

Jack and Will left the room waited outside.

"Have you already told her what you feel?" asked Will. 

"Nope." Replied Jack. 

"Why? You've been waiting for this moment right?" Will added curiously.

"I can't put it into words… And besides it's not yet the right time." Responded Jack.

After waiting for a few minutes, Anamaria went out.. 

"She wants to talk to you Jack." Anamaria told Jack. "And Please, don't do anything stupid, ok?" she added turning back on them as she leaves. 

Jack entered the room carefully. He saw you sits up on the bed wearing an off white night gown. 

"Why do ye want to talk to me, me luv? You're supposed to be resting. " Asked Jack as he sat beside you. 

"I just want you to keep me company." You replied looking at him. 

"Oh… Is that so.." replied Jack nodding while he stares at you. 

"What happened to ye and to yer ship, anyway?" asked Jack to you gently holding your hand.

" Umm… A group of pirates attacked us in the middle of the night killing almost all my crew, while the rest were taken hostages. Then I was marooned in the middle of the sea. Then my ship got stolen." You replied in despair and anger. 

"Who attacked you and who stole yer ship?" asked Jack concerned.

"Umm… It was Barbossa." You replied honestly and in a low tone. 

"What?! That poxed picaroon is still alive?!" Jack yelled out of shock. 

(Poxed – used as an insult, Picaroon – another tern for pirate)

"Yes…and I remember that him saying that you already killed him 2 years ago." You continued. 

You bit your lower lip and turn your look away from his face. You know that Jack will go and face that picaroon and surely send him to Davy Jones' locker and you try to think of what you'll say to stop him before he does. 

"Don't worry about it, it's just a ship. I'm just lucky enough to be here alive." You said looking again at him, smiling and pretending that everything is okay. 

Jack turns you, his face filled with worry and anger. 

"Aye, yer right but…" he said. 

"No buts Mr. Sparrow. I want you to stay here with me." Pulling a dagger beside you and pointing it straight at Jack's neck. 

"And don't you dare leave this room because if you do, I'll slice your neck faster than you can say shiver me timbers!" You threatened him. 

"Aye…aye, me luv." Jack replied raising both hands in the air. 

After a few minutes, you felt a little sleepy and exhausted again. You put down the dagger and placed it on your side. Then Jack placed your head to rest on his exposed chest to comfort you. You can hear his heart beating as you rest upon his muscular chests. He placed his arm around your body and you feel Jack's fingers caressing your hair. You felt more secured and longed his embrace. You easily fell asleep in his grasp. 

"Have a sweet and pleasant dream me queen." Jack whispers, kissing your forehead.    

***Here's another chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW for this chapter. Thank you. ^_^


	4. Lover's Quarrel

Here's the edited version of the Chapter 04: Lover's Quarrel 

THANK YOU to: (giving them a bear hug!)

**Ebony**

**Lassarielle**

**Blucherriblossoms**

**Lemluvspirates**

**Evil-angel-666**

**Spanish-Eyes2**

**Nicole297**

**Shanelover**

**Dreamy-Butterflies**

**HonestlyRachel**

**Michi Yuy**

Thank you for nice complements and encouragements. ^_^

Here it goes!!!

******

You had a good night's sleep and you felt revitalized. You don't feel like waking up yet but the loud ruckus outside kept you from resting further. You tried tossing and turning trying to get more rest but the noise outside is too loud to ignore. Moments later, a loud knock came from the door makes and it made you jump up from your bed. You finally woke up and looked around. You remembered that Jack was with you last night. 

"Where's Jack?" you mumbled to yourself as you rub your eyes and got up the bed while trying to look for him but can't find him anywhere. Then another loud knock was heard again coming from outside the door as if someone wanted to destroy it.

"Ms. **Your Name** time to wake up! Breakfast is ready!" hollered by a woman's voice, probably one of the Sparrow's housekeepers.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" you respond as you quickly put on your robe then rushed outside. Opening the door, you were surprised to see a fat middle-aged woman holding a tray with food on it. It was Mr. Gibbs' wife, Mrs. Martha.

"Oh! It's you Mrs. Gibbs! Good Morning!" you said to her smiling. You stood near your bed while Mrs. Gibbs prepared the table where you could eat your breakfast properly. 

"Are you alright? I thought you were bed-ridden in here?"  Asked Mrs. Gibbs while she poured you a glass of milk. 

"Oh! I'm all right… My wounds are completely healed." You said in a cautious tone as you held your bandaged arms trying to avoid eye contact with Mrs. Gibbs.

"But I could have sworn that I saw you yesterday gravely wounded. You must take further rest." Mrs. Gibbs responded deeply concerned. 

"Jack is very good in treating wounds… That's why I managed to recover quickly than the usual." You reasoned out as you sat down beside the coffee table. 

" Oh… That's true of him. Here's your milk. I personally prepared a healthy breakfast for you." Mrs. Gibbs said proudly handing you the glass of milk forgetting everything about your wounds.

"Thank you Mrs. Gibbs." You said gratefully to her. While you were drinking your milk and taking a few bite of Mrs. Gibbs' bread, she set aside the curtains and opened the windows to let the warmth of the sun come in. Warm daylight filled your room and after that she went outside leaving the door wide opened. 

"Captain Jack Sparrow has a gift for you!" She shouted down stairs. 

You were baffled on what you've heard. While you're finishing your breakfast you try to think of what kind of gift will a pirate give to a woman like yourself. 

"What could he have for me?" You wonder.

A few minutes later, you heard heavy steps coming from the stairs and you saw Mrs. Gibbs carrying a white big box. Upon entering the room she laid the box beside your bed. 

"What is this?" you asked the Fat lady curiously. 

"Hurry up and opened it!" said Mrs. Gibbs giggly. 

Carefully opening the box, you took a look and found an elegant royal blue, long gown embroidered with finely elaborated gold jewels along the low-neckline and long sleeves. You pull it out from the box excitedly. 

"It's beautiful!" you exclaimed in amazement. 

"The noblewomen in Europe usually wore this kind of gown. It shows the true beauty of the wearer compared to those gowns that has sophisticated and intricate designs. And I'm pretty sure that it will look good on you because your body is naturally perfect."  Commented Mrs. Gibbs enthusiastically. 

"Really?" you asked reassuring what the fat lady said. 

"Yes!" Mrs. Gibbs cried out. 

"I'll wear this later." You replied as you returned the gown in the box. 

"But why don't you wear it right now?" asked Mrs. Gibbs looking puzzled. Ignoring what Mrs. Gibbs asks, you placed the box at the bedside.

"By the way, where's Jack?" you asked the fat lady.

"I saw him around the port earlier this morning. I think he's doing some business." Said Mrs. Gibbs standing in front of you. 

"Where are my clothes?" you asked again. Mrs. Gibbs approached the closet and got your clothes out.

"Here, Anamaria washed and mended you clothes."  She said handing to you your clothes. 

"And your weapons are kept there" Mrs. Gibbs added pointing beside the door and there are your two swords and set of daggers hanging on the wall. 

"Thank you. Mrs. Gibbs. And please thank Anamaria for me." You said in gratitude to Mrs. Gibbs.

"Sure. Ms. **Your Name.**" Mrs. Gibbs replied. 

Moments later Mrs. Gibbs left the room leaving you alone. You removed your bandages and immediately dressed up and got your weapons, checking them carefully if they're still in good condition. You finished your breakfast and saw a piece of parchment and quill inside the chest. You decided to write something on it then after that, you slid the folded parchment inside the envelope and put it in your pocket before you finally left the room. 

You have something in mind, a surprise for Jack and for the others, of course. You left the Sparrow's manor and went to the busy streets of Tortuga. While you were walking across the streets you noticed that there are so many whorehouses and pubs available compared to the last time you visit Tortuga. 

"I hope that Tortuga still has a market." you mumble to yourself. 

While passing by the whorehouses, you observed that most of the whores around were looking at you in an annoying manner as they whisper to each other. 

You heard someone saying, " How did our darling Jack Sparrow fell for this kind of woman?" 

"I don't know. And I know that I'm much prettier than her." Replied another voice. 

Stopping in the middle of the street, you searched for that particular person who said that. Looking around you noticed two whores; one wearing almost red from her dress down to her accessories the other one was a blonde, standing right behind you. You knew that they're talking about you but you decided to just ignore them. Giving them a tiger look, you rolled your eyes then started walking again. You arrived at Tortuga's only market place near the port. The market was much crowded compare to the whorehouses and pubs. Many Merchant ships were docked at the port unloading the animals and things that can be sold to the market. Going to the wet market, you started to look for the items you need.

"I'll prepare a special dinner for them…hmm… But what would it be?" you thought to yourself as you stroll around. 

After a few moments of thinking on what to serve to Jack and the others, you decided on an idea. It took you the whole afternoon in obtaining every item that you need except for one particular thing when you saw this familiar merchant ship nearby. Going towards it you saw this familiar person standing in front of the ship. 

"Mr. Santiago!" you yelled greeting the middle aged man. 

"Good afternoon! Ms. **Your name** I never thought I'd see you here in Tortuga." Said Mr. Santiago surprised. "Where's your ship?" he added. 

"Unfortunately it was stolen from me. Can I ask you a small favor? I want you to give this letter to my brother. And please never tell anyone that you saw me here. Is that clear?" you politely requested.

"Yes, madam" he replied lowering his head in respect. After handing him your letter, you immediately left.  

You passed near the docked Black Pearl, staring at it, admiring it for its unparalleled beauty.

"Jack has been to a lot of adventures…" You thought to yourself. 

You saw Jack in the Black Pearl standing near the prow looking around as if he's talking to someone. You're about to call his attention when suddenly you saw a woman, probably a whore, appeared, clinging at Jack's arms. You watched them closely then after a few moments, the woman moved towards Jack staring at him seductively while facing his direction. After watching them for a few minutes you started to think of things that could possibly happen. 

"I hope it's not what I think." you muttered to yourself as you try to control your feelings. 

You prepared yourself on what could possibly happen, your eyebrows starting to narrow and your blood slowly pressuring up and your hands clasping into a fist. After a few minutes, you saw Jack pushed away the woman and turn his back on her. Upon seeing this, you slowly calm down and decided to leave. As you were about to turn your back from the scene, you saw Jack suddenly kissed the woman intensely and you could tell from his face that his enjoying it. As you stood there shocked, you felt this rage slowly creeping throughout your body. 

"YOU BLOODY SNEEKY PIRATE!" you muttered to yourself gritting your teeth in anger. Controlling your fury, you realized something. You don't have the right to get mad at him besides he's not your husband or boyfriend. After that, you turned your back on them and walked away pretending that you didn't see anything. You finally decided to return back to the Manor. Not so far away from you was Will. He also saw what happened and furthermore, he also saw you saw it and about to walk away. Before you were able to walk very far, he ran after you.

"Good Afternoon! Ms.**Your name**." Will greeted you in a rather cautious manner. 

"Good Afternoon Will!" you replied with a trace of smirk in your face trying to alter your mood. 

Along the way, Will assisted you in carrying the bags, and all throughout the walk, he didn't mutter a single word. He probably fears that he might say something that can offend you.  After a few walks, you arrived at the gates Manor and you both went directly to the kitchen. As soon as you brought the ingredients outside the bags, you immediately prepared everything. Will just stood there seemingly nervous. He must be trying to think of something that could possibly calm you down after what you saw earlier. He knows that your surely mad at what you witnessed. You were quiet the whole time that you were peeling and chopping the ingredients. 

"Nice swords" Will said warily probably trying to break the silence and the tension in the atmosphere. Stopping from peeling the onions, you gave Will a stare that stunned him for a moment.

"Holy mother of God, I wish that I didn't pull the trigger" Thought Will regrettably. 

"Really?" you said smilingly at him as you continue peeling the onions with deadly grace.

Will was surprised at your reaction. 

"May I see your sword?" asked Will calmly. 

"Sure!" you responded pulling out your long slightly curve single edged sword and carefully handed it to Will. 

He was amazed in your sword, examining each angle of the sword even swinging it in the open air to test it. Placing the sharp edge of the blade on top of a pumpkin, he slowly maneuvered it. To his astonishment, as soon as he pushed the sword deep into the pumpkin, the pumpkin was cut into two clean halves "Whoa! This is one of a kind sword. It sliced the pumpkin into half neatly. It's light and perfectly made! What do you call to this sword?" asked Will enthusiastically. 

"We call it a katana. The short sword that I have here is called a Wakizashi. These two were given to me by my father" You replied to Will putting the other sword on the table. Will noticed that you don't have any wounds or bruises left like what he saw yesterday. But he didn't asked about it.

"How was this sword made?" he asked again with keen interest. 

"So, you're Blacksmith." You said looking at him again. 

"Yes." Will replied.

"Sorry Will. The method how it was made was never taught to anyone else. Furthermore, the materials used to forge it are not available in your home. I doubt it if you could make a sword like it."  You frantically said to him while you were heating the saucepan. 

"Is that so…" said Will in disappointment. 

"How long have you been using this?" asked Will.

"More than 20 years…I guess" you replied naturally while you put the ingredients into the saucepan. 

"And never has it dulled?" he asked again touching the keen edge of the sword. 

"Not that I remember." You responded. 

"Amazing, I wish I could learn how to make this kind of sword. It challenges me." Said Will in wonder. 

You saw Will looking at your sword with such keen interest and you just slightly wave your head and you started to cook. Moments later, Will decided to change the topic. He tried to crack some silly jokes and make a fool out of himself to cheer you up to the point that you were laughing out loud. Slowly ceasing your laughter, you looked at Will in a happy mood. 

"Thank you, Will." You said. 

"Thank you for what?" Will asked bewildered.

"Just thank you." You replied smilingly. 

You went on with your cooking with Will still admiring your swords. A few hours later, Will got disturbed by the scent of your cooking. 

"It seems to be that we'll be having a special dinner for tonight." Will exclaimed. You just gave him a smile and as soon you finished cooking dinner, you prepared the table.  

Dinner was ready and it seems that you'll be having a feast. You prepared 5 main dishes and desserts. Everyone arrived at the dinning room eager to taste you cooking. And from the looks of things, it seems that they were enjoying the meal you prepared for them. Dinnertime was never this exciting. All were enjoying the moment and the food. Some were telling stories and a few were just eating and drinking. 

"Where's Jack anyway?" asked Mr. Gibbs looking around "He's missing a wonderful feast!" he exclaimed. 

Speaking of Jack, he just arrived at the manor. Upon hearing the sounds of merrymaking coming from the dining room, he immediately went to it. 

"Well, yer havin' a feast in here…" he interrupts in a sarcastic tone. 

You saw him enter and took a sit beside Will. And as you stare at him, you remembered what happened earlier causing you to become agitated. Furthermore, he seems to be drunk. 

"Ms.**Your name**, cooked for our dinner tonight." Said Mrs. Gibbs. 

"Ohhh! Really!? Then I should have a taste of this wonderful dish cooked by me luv! Hic!" said Jack walking towards you. 

You saw Will looking at Jack and turning to you. You just stood there, with your hands flat on the table holding a small knife and staring at Jack with your eye's burning with anger. 

"Me luv, ye looked very lovely in the dress that I gave to ye." Said Jack putting his arms around you.

You gave him an annoying smirk, and remove his arms around you then stabbed the knife directly to the wooden table leaving it standing by itself firmly fixed. After that you walked out of that dining area. 

"What's her problem? Ey?" Jack asked confused. Suddenly a loud slam of a door was heard echoing throughout the hallways but Jack doesn't seem to understand what's happening as well as with the others. Will stood up and stride towards the puzzled Jack. 

"You're lucky that she didn't stab you with that knife because you must realize that you've done something REALLY wrong today, Jack." Will said to Jack as if to warn him of something. Jack, still baffled about the events, decided to just pick up a fork and taste the food. "Hmm…It's really good!"

****_ Edited version… I hope you like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER. I'll be grateful if you could send me some suggestions for the next chapters of the story. THANK YOU! ^_^  _


	5. A night to remember

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from POTC, not even the characters, not even YOU.

**THANK YOU to**: (giving them a BIG bear hug!)

**Ebony – **thanks! I'll write more! ^_^****

**Lassarielle – **Ei! Kelan no ipo-post ang fanfic mo!!!

**Blucherriblossoms **– He's a pirate! And he's quite popular among women in Tortuga… Just continue reading… Thanks again!****

**Lobo Diablo **– Don't worry I won't change it! ^_^ 

Evil-angel-666 – Here's another chappie I hope you'll like it. 

**Shanelover– **Hehe… I will not do that to him… I sure you'll like this chapter.****

**Dreamy-Butterflies – **Thanks! I'll be waiting for your fic. Thanks for reading! I hope you'll like this chapter.

And for all who read thank you!!! ^_^****

**This Chapter contains scenes that are not suitable for ages 13 and below. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**ENJOY READING!!! ^_^**

******

You went to the big oak tree. It's your favorite place in Tortuga. You find it a good place to relax, furthermore it's located far away from the noisy and crowded streets. You sat at the large rock beside the tree and watched at the clear evening sky. The moon beautifully reflects at the sea and the stars are shining brightly today. You remembered the day you first met Jack and the moments you shared with each other until your thoughts interrupted by the vision of what you saw earlier at the port. Tears started to fall. You remained there for a couple of hours sobbing. Cold winds started to blow and make you shiver but you just disregarded it. Suddenly a warm blanket was placed at your shoulders and you heard someone saying, 

"Ye shouldn't stay here alone." You looked behind and saw Jack standing, holding a small bottle. You just ignore him not saying anything. 

"The Salmagundi tastes real good and the Caribbean bananas that ye prepared at dessert." said Jack smiling at you. 

You didn't pay attention to him, and kept ignoring him as you stare at the far horizon. Jack appeared to be nervous and walks in front of you. 

"Will, told me that ye saw me kissing that bloody whore. I know what yer thinking but it's not true." Explained Jack. 

You looked at him annoyingly, "You don't need to explain anything Jack." then you turned your back at him. 

"Why yer actin' like that?" He asked you as he strides facing you again. You stood up and walked to the other side of the tree getting as far away from Jack as possible. Jack followed you and grabs your arm. 

"I know that you're mad at me and I'm really really sorry." Said Jack apologetically. 

"I told you that you don't need to explain besides I'm not even your girlfriend!" you exclaimed sarcastically as you remove your arm from his grasp.

"But yer're important to me." Jack replied and you felt his hands placed on your shoulders and walking towards you. 

You don't have any idea what he's going to do with you. This is the first time you saw, happy-go-lucky, Jack Sparrow looking at you this serious. With every progressing step, Jack inches closer to you and as you step back, you felt uneasy about his behavior. 

"He's drunk…he has too much to drink." You thought to yourself as you bit your lower lip. 

After all Jack is a pirate. A few moments later, no space was left to separate you from Jack. Jack takes his last swig of rum and then throws the bottle away. Clearing your throat you come up with an excuse to say. 

"I'm tired already. I'll go back to the Manor." You said attempting to leave but you were shocked when Jack pushed you further towards tree. 

You felt the trees' rough bark against yours but you never gave it a thought. Jack's face was getting closer by the moment and you could almost smell his breath filled with the smell of rum. Suddenly, he leaned forward and gave you an intimate kiss in the lips. Pulling yourself away, you stared at him furiously 

"You thought you could get me that easy!?" you yell out. You raised your hand and gave him a hard slap right on his face but Jack didn't do anything to avoid it. 

"A man's kiss to a whore is different from the kiss he gives to the woman he loves." Quoted Jack. You saw beneath his dark eyes how truthfully he meant those words that you can never deny. You felt Jack slowly embracing you and before you can do anything else you heard him say the words

"I LOVE YOU" in a low tone then kissed you again. At first you tried to resist but later on, you felt your body slowly weaken. Slowly closing your eyes, you finally gave in to his sweet intense kiss, gasping with every breath that he permits you to take. You could feel his mustache tickle your sensitive skin.  His warm embrace comforting you as also placed your arms around him. Deep within yourself, you wished that this moment would never end. Well, all you can say is that HE'S DAMN GOOD KISSER!!!

The two of you went back to the Manor and went directly to Jack's room. Jack gently lay you down in his bed. 

"Do ye forgive me?" asked Jack sincerely. You nodded. He gave you a kiss so passionate as if there's no tomorrow. You felt his leg intertwine your legs and his body press yours. You suddenly felt his kisses moving down to your neck, then at your bosom. A few moments later, Jack started to slowly unbutton your clothes. You stare at his stern face and notices that there seems to be something going through his head besides the moment. He seems to recall something from back before the time he met your 30 brothers in Singapore. Out of the blue, a familiar voice spoke to his mind. 

"If ye love our sister, we won't stop ye. Everybody has the right to love our dearly sister. But I warn ye, don't ye ever get that thing to our sister, coz' if ye do then we'll keelhaul you to death! We're keepin' our 30 pairs of deadlights to ye!" 

Jack immediately ceased from kissing you and pushed himself away from you. Your bosom was slightly exposed showing some a part of your cleavage. You saw his face a little bit frightened. 

You asked him, "What's wrong Jack?" 

"Well, I remembered something, me luv." He replied with an unsatisfied voice then got off afterwards. 

"Then what is it?" you asked in bewilderment. Jack getting his weapons scattered on the floor walked towards the door. 

"I have some unfinished business, me luv."  Jack said as fixed his clothes. 

"In the middle of the night?" you asked again. 

"Aye! Me luv. There's no night or day for a pirate like me. Farewell me luv!" he replied leaving you alone in the room.

Jack arrives at the port, when out of nowhere, a man emerges from the shadows of the ship closing in to Jack. They seem to be talking and Jack quickly boards the ship leaving the man below. After a few minutes the Black Pearl left the port. You woke up and you realized that you fell asleep while reading. You got up and changed your clothes then left the room. You're in a happy mood when suddenly, you felt sudden headache. You scream in pain as felt your head seem to split in two. Mrs. Gibbs rushed to your room and found you laying flat on the floor unconscious. She immediately calls for help. Responding to the call, Will asked Mrs. Gibbs what happened. 

"I don't know. I just heard her screaming and the next thing I know is that she's lying here unconscious!" Replied Mrs. Gibbs with a shaking voice. Will carried you back to bed. Mrs. Gibbs quickly went to the kitchen to get some cold compress.  

****_Here's another chapter. It's quite short… I hope you like it… ^_^ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!_


	6. Sneak Peek

Hello! Good day to all!!!

Thanks for the people who read and reviewed my fanfic. Well… as you can see it's not a new chapter. I'll just give you a small preview for the next chapter because this week, I'll be working for the remaining chapters, until the end. I'll update as soon I finished! Thanks! ^_^

CHAPTER SIX:  The Encounter

You were unconscious for a month. Jack finally gets the Pearl of the Orient from Barbossa and unintentionally saved Christian, a good-looking captain of the Blue Pearl. Yet it's like Jack's destiny to meet Christian. (Sorry, I'm not really good with summaries.) 

Well…that's it for now. Thanks for reading!!! If you have suggestions or comments just send me an email. 

dheity_rigel@yahoo.com


	7. The Encounter

Hello mateys!!!! SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE….

Thank you to babs for editing!!! ^_^

Here's the next chapter…

*****

As you fell into a deep slumber, visions of past events rapidly flash in front of you. You realize that you must be dreaming. In your dream, you saw the first time when your ship, the Pearl of the Orient, was still owned by your father, Captain Gonzalez. Then that imagery was followed by the time when you and Jack were joyfully playing underneath the big oak tree from sunrise to sunset, until the day that you parted. Shortly after that you found yourself standing alone on a ship's deck and as you looked around you saw two men, pirates by their appearances, that seemed to be arguing about something, though you couldn't quite make any thing out of it. As you continue to observe them, you realize that the two were both familiar to you. One was your father and the other one was the cruel pirate, Barbossa. He got something from your father and suddenly drew a gun and pointed it to your father. Terrified at what was about to happen. You rushed towards the scene to save your father but as you made your first step, a bright blinding white light suddenly washed everything away. As soon as the light diminished everything was covered I absolute darkness, leaving you alone in the middle of nowhere. And amidst the darkness was dimly glowing blue light floating in front of you. You cautiously reached for it and you felt something solid form in your hand a blue, oval shaped crystal that seems to be broken in half. As you stare deep within the jewel you saw again a vision within it's faintly glow. You saw of a man holding a gun aimed at someone standing afar from him. Looking closely, you came to realize that it was once again Barbossa holding a gun but who could the other one be? You asked yourself afraid. Suddenly, you saw the being triggered and time seems to slow down in the vision. Fear gripped your heart as you continue to watch the bullet, slowly piercing through the man's flesh and for some unknown reason, you felt as if you've lost somewhere. Staring deep within the scenario, your eyes widened in horror as you came into realization at the man's identity. You tried to shout his name but no voice came out then all of a sudden you felt as if you're falling into this dark abyss.

You woke up perspiring really hard with a horrified look in your face gasping for air. 

" Are you okay? " asked the familiar voice coming from beside you it was Will Turner. You realize that you're already awakened and you were dreaming. 

"But, was it really a dream? Or another premonition?" you asked yourself afraid.

"Are you alright have you been experiencing a nightmare? For God's sake! You've been shouting Jack's name for the past few minutes!" asked Will deeply concerned. It took few moments before you were able to get hold of yourself.

" You've been asleep, no, unconscious for almost a month now and we're dead worried about you!" Will added as wiped your face with a towel. 

" What?! "  you exclaimed as you struggled to get up. " I shouldn't have stayed here for that long! I have to go now!" you continued as you weakly stood up. 

" No! You should ret further! You're still having a fever. Your body's not yet fully recovered." Answered Will while taking hold of you and carefully pushing you back to bed. 

" Will. Please let me go!" you pleaded further. 

" I am sorry but I can't allow you to leave this place. Jack requested me to take care of you for the meantime while he's not yet back." Will replied. 

" What did you say?" you asked Will confused. " He went to some expedition to who knows where. Oh! I remember he left this letter for you." Will added while handing you a rolled parchment. You gradually unrolled the parchment, you saw a rough handwriting and you immediately got convinced that the letter truly was from Jack. It read…

Dearest **Your Name**,

            Forgive me, me luv, for leaving ye. Ye helped me so much, giving me a ship, The Black Pearl, It is the greatest thing happened to me and it's like ye bestowed me a new life, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, I will return the favor to ye. I will find yer ship, The Pearl of the Orient, whether ye need it or not.

Your love,

Captain Jack Sparrow

On the other hand, somewhere on the Atlantic, Jack along with his crew, on board the Black Pearl was looking out for anything that might come along when all of a sudden a cannonball flew across their ship, luckily it didn't hit them. Followed by the loud noises of gunshots and rounds of explosion. Searching for the source of the noise they found two gallant ships attacking a merchant ship. Jack recognizes one of the ships

" Shiver me timers! That's the Pearl of the Orient." Exclaimed Jack. 

" Mateys! Prepare for battle!! We have a ship to recover!" he instantly commanded his crew. 

" Bilge! Cap'n! We'll be fighting two man-of-wars!" exclaimed on of his crew. 

" Dead men tell no tales! We will retrieve the Pearl of the Orient no matter what!" replied Jack as he steer the Black Pearl towards the battlefield. Everything was set, they started to fire cannonballs not hitting the white ship, while approaching the perimeter. As soon as the other ship realized that the third party is attacking them, they ceased their assault on the merchant ship and redirected their attention to the Black Pearl. And when the Black Pearl got near the white ship, Jack quickly swing to its main deck. Drawing his sword from its scabbard, Jack fought his way relentlessly through the numerous pirates blocked his path. 

" Now! Where's that bloody pirate!" yelled Jack furiously after dealing with the few pirates who hindered him. While he was calling out Barbossa's name a black well built pirate appeared behind him. 

" Well, if it isn't the infamous Jack Sparrow! Yelled the pirate from behind while drawing his cruel looking cutlass. 

" Bo'sun, long time no see… I'm here to give ye me greetings to me first mate." Answered Jack making his first move. 

" Surely, that's not enough reason for ye to pay us a kind visit old mate!" replied Bo'sun as he swing his sword to parry Jack's assault. 

" Where's Barbossa?!" cried Jack in rage countering the black pirate's solid blow. 

" Business with the Cap'n… I see." Said Bo'sun aiming for a blow in the head. Jack dodged the black pirate's attack then taking advantage of his foe's opening, made a swift blow in his enemy's vulnerable thighs, knocking the brute down. Upon severing his opponent, Jack immediately rushed to the poop deck where he believes Barbossa is. As soon as he laid sight on Barbossa, he turned into out-for-himself shouting Barbossa's name furiously. 

" BARBOSSA!" called out Jack as he ran towards where Barbossa is. 

" Well, well, well, as I expected. You'll come here to get your lass' ship. Oh! How sweet of you Captain Jack Sparrow." sneered Barbossa drawing his fine sword preparing for attack. 

" We meet again, Barbossa. Aye…I'm here to get me lovely lass' ship." Replied Jack annoyingly. 

" Ah! I guess ye got yer own ship, I see… I wonder where ye got it and why ye're still alive?" he added with that a fight ensued between them. 

" Why don't you decided to reconsider joining my ranks!" asked Barbossa in a sarcastic tone deflecting Jack's sword strikes. 

" I'd rather die rather than joining with ye!" shouted exasperatedly the corsair while vigorously advancing towards Barbossa's defence. 

" So! Be it!" Barbossa yell out as he swings his sword relentlessly as hard as he can. The duel lasted for quite a while until one of Barbossa's crewmember called out, CAP'N! WE GOT IT!" 

" Well, my friend my apologies. I've no more time to toy." Said Barbosa countering Jack's attack. Barbossa slash Jack across his chest then kicking him in his gut causing him to stagger from the blow, swiftly made his escape towards his ship. 

" BARBOSSA! Come back here you bloody bastard!!!" cried Jack, reeling from the blow. 

" Till we meet again, old mate! That is if you're still alive!" Answered Barbossa back. 

" Oh! And please tell your lovely lass that I am grateful for her lending me her ship!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!" added the arrogant Captain while making his way back to his ship, the Jabberwock. Upon arriving at the accursed ship, one of his crew handed him a blue jewel of some sort. After looking at the object carefully he gave a smile of victory. 

"Ah! This is truly it! The second piece of the Eye of Atlantis." Said Barbossa victoriously. " Crew! Our work here is finished. We leave now!" commanded the grim pirate. As soon as the order was announced, the Jabberwock left vanishing into thick dark clouds of smoke. "Captain Sparrow! Are you alright?" asked one of Jack's crew while helping him to stand up. Blood flows from his chest as he stood up staining the white floors of the ship. 

" That cursed pirate…" Jack muttered to himself. Gibbs approaches to the wounded Captain and without delay he treated him. After few minutes, Jack ordered his crew to search survivors. It took them quite a while to recover all the remaining survivors. Some of Jack's crew found the crew of the Pearl of the Orient locked in the brig and they were quickly released. And as for the survivors of the merchant ship, few were wounded and immediately taken back to the Black Pearl's infirmary and for those who seems well unscathed assisted in taking care of the wounded crew. While checking on the casualties, Jack found this particular survivor, a good looking boy about at the age of eighteen or so, and judging from his looks and outfit, he seems to be the Captain of the merchant ship. Furthermore, the lad was gravely wounded and unconscious, but alive. 

" Gibbs!" Jack called out and Gibbs quickly rushes towards him. "Yes, Cap'n" said Gibbs. 

" As soon as these people recover from their condition, I want you and the rest of the crew to escort them back to their ship. And as for those who seem well, assist them in any way as possible, especially in repairing the damages done by Barbossa's ship to their ship. After that, we leave as soon as possible. We mustn't stay here." Ordered Jack. 

" Aye Cap'n." Gibbs replied. Then Jack decided to walk back to his cabin and rest for a while. Taking a sit on the captain's chair he pondered the thoughts of the lad he saw earlier. Though his body aches from the wounds he received during his battle between Barbossa, he was deeply bothered by the boy's appearance to take notice of it. 

"That face…I've seen that face somewhere…" thought Jack then slowly his eyes begun to feel heavy until he fell asleep. 

It was nearly four hours that passed since Jack fell asleep and upon waking up, he found Gibbs inside the room looking at him. 

" What are you doing here Gibbs?" asked Jack, surprised to see Gibbs standing at the entrance. 

" Forgive me for entering without permission Cap'n but someone wants to talk to ye." Gibbs said as he signaled to someone beside him to enter. A young man in his early adulthood entered and it didn't take him long to realize that it's the lad he found earlier with the peculiar looks. 

" Oh! It's ye." Jack said as he continues to scrutinize the young man. 

" Ye're the Cap'n of that ship right?" asked Jack with interest in his tone while pointing outside the window where the merchant ship could be seen. 

" Yes. I am." Replied the lad. " My name is Christian. And I'm very thankful for saving us from those pirates who attacked us. I'm so grateful for what you did to my crew, tending the wounded and helping us in making repairs in our damaged ship." the young man added with deep appreciation in his voice. 

Jack gave a smirk then he stood up. He picked a red apple from the fruit basket and sitted at the edge of the table. 

"Let me correct ye there young boy. Ye see, it was never me intention to rescue ye, it just happens that…" he said as he throw the apple towards the young man catching with his both hands.

" one of the ships who attacked ye was originally owned by me darlin' and only got stolen by my former first mate from her. I just want it back badly. Savvy?" he continues picking another red apple and take some bite and shooting a short glance at Mr. Gibbs as if to tell him not to say anything about it. 

" You mean the white ship?" asked Christian in a confused look. 

"Aye…now, yer already fine, so that means ye should leave now and mind yer own business. I don't want to get involve with whatever problems yer having." Said Jack taking another bite of the sweet red apple. 

" May I ask, did Barbossa steal something from us?" asked Christian politely. 

" Probably…He's a pirate after all. Its just natural for us pirate to pillage, plunder and loathe. Savvy?" said Jack in a non-interested tone.

" So you're also pirate." Asked Christian. 

" Aye. But I'm not in business right now." Jack replied in sarcastic tone. 

" Thank you again Captain~" said Christian then was interrupted by Jack "Captain Jack Sparrow" while smiling in an arrogant manner. 

" Yes…Thank you Captain Jack Sparrow. And thanks for the apple." Said Christian who was about to leave the cabin when Jack called out saying, 

" Oh…and about my crew tending your wounded men and assisting in repairing the damages in your ship. It wasn't me idea, it was Gibbs there who convinced me to decide upon the matter. Don't ask me why I agreed to do so, it's a pirate thing." Again shooting a glance towards Mr. Gibbs as if to tell him not to say anything about it. Christian looked at Jack with a smile before he finally leaves the room. 

After a few minutes of preparation, the Black Pearl and the Pearl of the Orient started to set sail back to Tortuga. While on the deck of his ship. Christian watched as the two ships sail away. 

" Why didn't you admit that it was you who decided to help the survivors?" asked Gibbs curiously. 

" Well, Mr. Gibbs, we couldn't have anyone knowing that Captain Jack Sparrow has a soft side don't we?" Jack replied as he takes the last bite of his apple and giving Gibbs a sarcastic look. 

" But to tell ye the truth, that lad keeps on bothering me." Jack added throwing the apple to the sea. 

After a few moments of silence, Gibbs made an unusual comment. "To tell ye the truth Cap'n, that lad looks like ye." After hearing that, Jack turned to Gibbs with a look of disbelief in his face. 

" That's very impossible." Jack answered confused about the matter.

_***AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Finally! Thank you very much for reading!!!! ^_^ I'm very very sorry for the very late update. I was very busy these past few days. I hope you like this Chapter. Please read and review for this chapter. Next time I may update 2 chapters together. _


	8. The Untold Story

Hello mateys!!!! I'm very very very very very very very SORRY for the very very very very late update. There's so many things happened to me. I was very busy in my studies, my computer got a virus (luckily my files aren't deleted), and lastly I got sick. I'm VERY SORRY…. Here's the story….

*****

It was already past midnight and it was raining hard. From your room, you could hear heavy rain pouring on the rooftop and the deafening roar of thunder along with the strong gust of wind. You're still awake, looking outside the window of your room, far over the horizon, thinking only of him, of Jack. 

"He's a liar …He promised me that he'll never leave me." You thought bitterly. Moments later, you heard knocking coming from the door and slowly it opened. As you turn to see who it was you saw a man's silhouette. 

"Ms. **Your Name.** Why you're still awake?" said the man's voice surprised to see you still awake this time of hour.

 "Oh…it's you Will…" you gradually greeted.

"Is there anything wrong?" Will asked concerned. 

"I just couldn't sleep." You replied glumly. "How about you? Why you're still awake?" you asked in return. 

"The same reason…." Will answered back, sitting at the chair beside your bed smiling at you. While you on the other hand sit up straight with Will's assistance. "Thanks." You manage to say. He just gave a slight grin and return to his seat.

"I hope Jack's is alright." You said in a worried tone, looking again outside. 

"He'll be fine. He's a great pirate after all. "Said Will positively. After a few moments, you decided to ask Will something. 

"By the way… How long you've known him?" you asked him curiously. Will pause and gave the question a thought. 

"Hmm…Almost 3 years." He said also looking outside the window. 

"He is a very strange individual but great pirate none the less. He walks like the sea swayed him. Dandy, if I do say myself, and a good man of course." Will added with enthusiasm, looking at you at the moment. 

"Dandy?" you asked baffled by the term. 

"Yes… You and Jack never seen each other for 20 years right?" stated Will. 

"Yes…" you replied. 

"May be that time Jack wasn't yet an alcoholic." Said Will as he stood up and imitate Jack's way of walking and gestures. 

"He loves to drink especially rum, pirates loves that vile drink and may be that makes him dandy." Will continued not realizing what's he's doing.

"Really…"you replied, laughing at Will for what he's doing. Will suddenly stop from imitating Jack and he were dumbfounded to you. 

"Will?" calling to him and taking notice of him standing. "Oh…" Will mumbled taking a seat again. 

"I never thought that I could meet William Turner's son become such a good man like him." You commented. Will's eyes widened upon hearing those words. 

"You knew my father?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes…I knew him more than anyone else, He was a good friend and a good father. A good man indeed." You replied looking at the far horizon as if you were trying to reminisce a long lost story. Turning again to Will, 

" You looked exactly like him." You added giving Will a slight smile. 

"Everybody says that. How come you knew him." Asked Will curiously.

"Well, he's one of my crewmembers at that time. And I'm sure that you've heard of the CURSE." You continued. 

"That curse of the Aztec gold…" confirmed Will. "Yes…indeed. I believe that it's time for you to know everything about your father and who's behind all these." You said looking again at Will while he listened carefully. 

"During my early years with my father, I lived a happy and contented life. When my 18th birthday came, my father gave me the Pearl of the Orient along with the Eye of Atlantis, a relic carefully kept by our family throughout the years. I met your father in one of my visits in Tortuga. Seeing and getting to know him as a good man, I decided to invite him to be part of my crew. Soon he becomes one of my trusted friends. I consider him as my second father for he was truly a father to me during those times of solitude. Furthermore, he taught me a lot of things, from being a good captain and a sailor. While under me he met your mother, Maria, also one of my crewmembers. It didn't take a long for them to get to know each other and soon afterwards got married. After their wedding, your father requested me to settle with them for a while as a wedding gift. I thought that we've been out to the sea for quite a long time so I decided to agree with him. It was during one of our tour along the Pacific that found Jack, who was floating along with a shipwreck, half dead. It never occurred to me that I'd see Jack again and I was very happy about it. After a few days of sailing, we decided to stay in Singapore. There, I gave Jack the Black Pearl because I knew in his heart, he dreams to have his own ship. That night, we celebrate for Jack who will be the new Captain of the Black Pearl. We drank and sang all night and a few even danced at the tune of the music. The next morning, Jack bid farewell went on his journey while on the other hand we continue with our voyage. Months later, your mother was pregnant with you. Surprisingly to everyone, especially to me, was the discovery of me being pregnant also. At that time, I can't seem to think of anybody who could be the father of the child I am carrying inside my womb. Until it struck me, I was with Jack all night long that evening of merrymaking I remembered." You said. 

"So you're saying that you and Jack had a child." Will asked baffled. 

"Yes…" you answered. "Does he know this?" Will asked furthermore. You just shook your head, 

"I haven't the opportunity to tell him, and in addition to that, I still don't know where my son is." You replied sadly. 

Will just gave you a confused look. "It doesn't make sense. You're saying that you have a child and then now you're saying that you don't know where your child is?"  Asked Will pretty confused. 

You just smiled and continued on your story. 

"During those times I felt an intense mix of emotions, excitement, fear and joy. It was something new to me but one thing's for sure, I felt happy and contented about it. Until the day we've been all waiting for came. First time that ever happened in history of our ship, your mother gave birth to you and I was gave birth to my son. Your father was very proud of us and excited about the fact that he already has a son and a grandson. I can still remember clearly the ecstatic look on your father's face as he carried you both in his arms." 

"What's the name of your son?" Will asked interested. 

"Jack Christian." You answered back. "Jack Christian?!" Will surprised and a bit confused. 

"The name seems familiar but I can't seem to remember things from the past. 

"It should be." You said and Will just gave a questioning look at you, then you continued in your story.

" After a year, I suggested your mother and father to start their family life in England and other than that, I also entrusted my son to your mother while I am away, along with your father who remained in my crew to work for his family's welfare." 

"So that's why! We grew up together! But why did you leave him? You're his mother. Didn't you know that he was looking for you! And how much he misses you!" exclaimed Will. 

"I know what I did was wrong. I love my son far more than you think. It was very hard for me to leave my own son. I really want him to be with me but I had no choice… If I took him along with me, I am pretty sure that his life will be in danger." You replied with heavy heart. Will looked at you and he saw tears forming in your eyes. 

" Have you ever thought of going back for him during those days?" asked Will. 

"Yes" you replied. "I promised to myself that when everything's already alright and I am ready to settle down, I'll return for him." You continued. 

"But what made you decide to leave him?" Will asked curiously. You looked at Will straight to his eyes. 

"The Eye of Atlantis." You replied with a cold tone in your voice. "If I am not mistaken I believe I heard you mention that earlier as some sort of family heirloom. But what has it got to do with your decision?" Will asked bewildered about the flow of the conversation. 

"The Eye of Atlantis, a mysterious relic that has strange powers and ever since I acquired it I started to see weird visions, premonitions of things yet to come. Of course, at first I didn't pay much attention to those images until one by one they come to pass. It scared me in one of my visions, I saw myself about to face an impeding danger. I didn't want my son to get involve with everything that I am about to go through so I made up my mind and left hi under the care of your mother, Maria. One day, I saw an image of my father being surrounded by huge flames. It bothered me so much that I decided to return to my homeland to see how he's doing. Upon arriving at the port of my home, I was dead shock to see everything covered in flames. The once beautiful and peaceful land is now wreath in an infernal havoc. As soon I set foot on dry land I encountered a mob of pirates. I was outnumbered and a few of my crew got slain while I on other hand got captured and was immediately brought to their leader, Barbossa. That was the first tie we met. As I was presented to the cruel leader of the pirates, they immediately asked about the Eye of Atlantis. Of course I did not mention anything about it and pretended that I didn't know its existence. That is where my nightmare begun, Barbossa mercilessly killed my parents and I was forced to marry him. For almost 8 years I lay locked upon in my own house and every minute I stay there with Barbossa was hell on earth!" You narrated with a hint of intense bitterness in your voice. You clutch your fist and fury rises every time you remember it. 

"Every night, I have to endure and fend off his approaches and every time I refuse I was beaten up severely and eventually I lost my body to him. How I despise him so much after that event! I felt a deep hatred towards him and at the same time helpless because I couldn't find a way to escape. I don't even have any idea about my crew's whereabouts and my ship's condition. Then one day, your father was able to rescued with the help of a few crew surviving crew from that hellish state and we hid somewhere in a continent called Africa. There we stayed for quite sometime to plan my revenge against Barbossa, for what he did to my home, my parents, and especially the hell I experienced from him! I wanted him to suffer the same hellish fate for his entire life! It took quite a while to come up with a perfect revenge plan. I thought of the infamous curse of Aztec gold; 882 identical pieces in a stone chest deeply hidden in Isla de Muerte. According to sailor's tales, the Heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse upon each gold coin. Any mortal that removes but a piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity. Though I don't have any idea of the curse's true nature I plotted to use Barbossa's greediness against him and have him deliberately seek the treasure. Approving to my plan, your father volunteered for the job. I didn't want him to get involve to it but your father insisted on doing the task so I agreed. He spied on Barbossa by becoming became one his crew and in the process, execute the plan by informing Barbossa of the treasure. Until one day your father sent me a report informing that our plan didn't go well. I learned that Jack was also with them, looking for the treasure. I got worried upon hearing the news. I couldn't have Jack cursed just to have my vengeance against that wicked pirate. After that latest report, I never received any reports from him. The only thing I know about the matter is that Barbossa killed your father, which of course made me more mad about him to the point that I almost went for his throat personally if not only for the fact that he's too powerful for me to handle." You narrated with a sad tone. 

Then you noticed Will seem to be in deep thought, moments later he looked at you with a gloomy face. 

" The only thing I know about my father was that he protested against Barbossa's wicked schemes and because of that, the bloody pirate strapped a cannon to my father's boots and thrown into the bottom of the sea to drawn. But before he died, he sent me one piece of the Aztec gold instructed to keep it safe and mentioned that those damn pirates deserved to be cursed." Will narrated. 

"So that's what happened to him. I'm very sorry. I should've not allowed him to go through that mission. It's my fault…" You said apologetically. 

"No… You don't need to be sorry about it. I guess it was an honorable thing for him to do, fighting for a good cause. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself about it." Will responded positively. 

"So, What happened next?" he asked interested to know more about the matter. 

"Well, Barbossa eventually found out that I was the one who planned everything so he hunted me down and in the long run got discovered and recaptured. I was shocked when I saw Barbossa's ship. It was the Black Pearl and no doubt that he stole it from Jack. While being held captive, Barbossa asked me about the curse and how to get rid of it. He also asked me about the Eye of Atlantis where I hide it. Obviously, I didn't submit to his demands so he decided to keelhaul me instead. While my body slowly was being torn into pieces, I thought of Jack Christian, my son that I left under the care of your mother, myself. I didn't want to die but the repeated dragging of my body destroyed me completely." You continued.  

"I know that no one survives when they were keelhauled. What happened to you after that." Asked Will. 

"I died of course." You said frankly. 

"WHAT!!! For heaven's sake… Are saying that you're already dead? That you died? That's impossible! You must be jesting me!" Will exclaimed in disbelief.  

"Calm down will you!!!" you yell out trying to calm Will.

"How could be that possible!? You're stating that you DIED and yet you're here in front of me. Are you some kind of a ghost?" Will asked further confused than ever.

"Relax! I'll explain." You said trying to get hold of Will. 

"When I woke up, I thought I'm already in heaven but instead I found myself aboard my ship, the Pearl of the Orient. Believe me, I was more than confused compared to what you feel right now. It's as if I woke up from a nightmare. Furthermore, I learned from my crew that they found me floating in the sea unconscious, without any trace of wounds from my keelhaul experience. They also added that I've been sleep for almost a week. That was the time I begun to realize the Eye's extraordinary powers." 

"Wait a minute, if you had the Eye of the Atlantis all along with you then why didn't Barbossa find it?" asked Will still confused about the story's turn of events. 

"I have it here, inside me." You answered pointing your index finger in your chest.

"I didn't want Barbossa to have it and finding no place for it to hide. I decided to swallow it instead. " You explained. 

"Moreover, I found my father's diary in a chest, hidden somewhere bellow my ship. There I read about the Eye of Atlantis, 3 pieces of crystallized form of manna who can grant the one. Its name was derived from the place it was found. It was said that the relic according to my ancestors it came from a city called Atlantis, Research states that the Eye is the city's one and only source of power. And during those times, the artifact was still a one whole crystal. Until an accident occurred causing it to spilt into three. Further reports also say that after being stolen, the city sank beneath the waters ending the great civilization. Though it wasn't stated how my family managed to take a hold of it. The Eye gave me a new life. After a few preparations I decided to set my journey to find my son and I always make appoint to stop at Tortuga every year, hoping that I'll see Jack there, So, that's the whole story." You finished. 

It took quite a while for Will to understand everything. 

"Actually, I really wasn't expecting to meet Jack and William Turner's son here but I am glad that I did." You added joyfully. 

" You said that you hold one piece of the artifact. If so, does it work the same as you said? I mean, what powers does it grant you?" Will asked interested. 

" Well, if you have the tree pieces of the Eye then you'd probably have true immortality and unlimited power as my father stated in his diary. But in my case, I only have one and I believe that its power is limited at the same point, depending on how I use it. " You explained further. 

"Limitations? Do you have any idea about it.?" asked Will. 

"Hmmm…the only thing I know is that I need to get the other two parts which Barbossa keeps of I want to last long. I feel that my life is slowly being gnawed away by some force. I occasionally fall into lapses and sometimes I experience excruciating pain rushing through my body." You answered. 

"So, that's what caused you this." Will said, realizing what's happening. 

" So, that means you really need to retrieve the other two pieces if you expect to live long, right?" asked Will. 

"Yes…and I'm prepared for that. I wish that before it happens I'll still be able to see my son." You replied. 

"Right now, even as we speak, Barbossa desperately plots on retrieving the last two pieces of the Eye. And I am sure that he's also aware of the threat of dying again if he doesn't get the remaining two." You added. 

" So, he's still alive…" said Will baffled. 

"Precisely. The part that he holds also made him live again. That's why I am here without my ship. It was unexpected encounter, he marooned me in the middle of the sea and stole my ship, holding my crew in captive." You narrated. 

"So, that's what happened…" replied Will finally understanding everything. 

"One last question, Why Barbossa stole your ship if he had one already?" asked Will. 

"I don't know for sure…" You replied. 

"You've suffered so much…" commented will. 

"How about you? How have you been? Why is my son not with you? What happened to him?" you asked Will. 

"Well, we lived a n ordinary life back there in England. Christian and I treated each other as brothers. When we reached our 12th year my mother died. Before she died she mentioned you to Christian. She asked the both of us to look for you. But unfortunately, she failed to tell who he's father was. We left England afterwards and journeyed far and wide to search for you, and also to look for my father until one unfortunate encounter with the Black Pearl assaulted our ship and got us separated. After that fateful day, I heard nothing of him. If we weren't separated, I am sure that he'll be very happy to see you, his true mother." Narrated Will. 

"Yes, I hope." You stated sadly. "But one thing keeps me wondering. Why did the Black Pearl attacked your ship?" You asked curiously. 

"You remember the Aztec curse? It started like this. Barbossa was originally the first mate of Captain Jack Sparrow but a mutiny occurred and got him marooned to far off island. After stealing the Black Pearl for his own, Barbossa set course to search for the legendary treasure, along with my father. And when the curse befell them my father sent me a piece of Aztec gold. From then on they've never rested till they got that piece and me, for me the only way to uplift the curse was to retrieve all its lost pieces and spill my father's blood, my blood, to its surface." Explained Will. 

"Oh…I get it. Barbossa has the habit of stealing ships….But what happened to Jack after he got marooned? How did he got off the island?" you asked wondering. Will just shrugged. 

"No one knows. I suggest you to ask him that as soon as he arrives." Will replied.

Moments later, the rain stopped. "I guess you should take a rest. It's been a long chat. The sun will rise up anytime now and before you know it, Jack's already home." Said Will positively standing up and helping you to lie down properly to your bed. 

"You too." You answered back. Will covered you with your blanket and you thanked him for that. He was about to leave suddenly he turned again. 

"By the way, has Jack made a move towards you?" Will asked curiously. 

"Why, yes. He does it in his own way and I am very happy that he also loves me. He just knew how to turn words into actions." You answered happily. Will just smiled at you as he looked at your face filled with happiness. He seemed to remember the same look of happiness in Elizabeth's face when he proposed to her. 

" He always has his own way of doing things besides, actions speak louder than words." Will replied. 

"Oh, and one more thing, I am sure that your son Christian, is doing well wherever he may be." Will added with a smile. 

"He's a tough man like his father.' Will continued.

"Anyways, have a good night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Will said about to leave the room when suddenly called him again. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone what I've told you. Keep it a secret for a while." You requested Will. 

" I promise in the pain of death that I won't tell anyone." Replied Will with sincerity in his voice. 

"Thank you." you managed to say as Will finally left the room.   

***It's quite long right? I really made this long for you mateys…. Well, I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…. ^_^ 

OMEDETTO TANJOUBI KEN-CHAN!!!!! ^_^


End file.
